Fluffy Fíli and Jóli One-Shots
by ninayasmijn
Summary: Oneshots with no order :)
1. I'm hidden

**Hello! This is my first story and I hope it's good! The length of the chapters will differ. Feedback is always welcome. Good or bad! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fíli restrained a giggle. He was playing hide and seek with his father, Jolí. He had hidden himself on the plank behind the coats and above the boots. He was behind his father's coat.

Jolí was beginning to panic. He just couldn't find Fíli. He had looked in the bookshelf, behind the chair, in all the chests, in and under the beds. All the possible places he could think of, and no Fíli. The doors were locked so he couldn't be outside. Neither could he be in his and Dís' bedchamber because he couldn't reach the handle. For his sanity he also looked in the most impossible places.

"I give up Fíli! You win!" he called out, hoping it would work..

Fíli softly snickered. His dad couldn't find him! And he wouldn't. He also would not show where he had hid himself because he wanted to keep this place if he needed to hide. "Fíli, if you come out you'll get a cookie! I promise"

Fíli pondered, maybe his dad would go on offering treats and he would come out at the best offer.

Jolí sighed and pinched his nose between his thumb and wise finger. Fíli did not respond. "Dís would kill him if Fíli was lost!

" alright, four cookies and it's my final cookie offer!" he yelled.

Final cookie? So he would go on in sweeter sweets! Fíli stayed still and silent, hoping on rock candy. "A pastry?" he heard his father ask. "Fíli.. Come out or I'll tell your mum that you snuck some rock candy to bed!"

Fíli paled, his father knew!? He immediately hopped of the plank only to fall flat on his face. Sitting up and drawing his chubby hands to his face he cried.

His heart sunk with relief and dread when he heard Fíli crying. He ran to the source and found Fíli clutching his nose. He swept his son up and walked to the living room, sitting down in a chair. "My Golden Lion Cub" he began "what happened?"

Fíli opened his mouth and talked. "I wasj hidin fwom you when I dumped of an I fell on by bose" he wailed.

Jolí chuckled slightly. "let me see" he said while taking Fíli's little hands of his nose. A little blood poured from a nose hole. He stood up and grabbed a cloth from the table and gently set it to his son's nose.

" where were you hiding?" he asked the little boy.

"bot telling you" said the little blonde dwarfling. Jolí chuckled. "okay" he simply said.

" sing be a song" he said to his father. Jolí obliged and began humming a song with long forgotten words.

As Dís entered her home, she was met by silence. She hurried to the living quarters after pulling her boots of. She was invited by far the most adorable sight ever. Fíli and Jolí, both fast asleep and a bowl of rock candy on Jolí's lap. Their mouths hung slightly agape and Jolí snored a little. She smiled and went to prepare dinner. She'd wake them when it was finished.

* * *

** tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Good and bad is welcome! I absorb reviews as a sponge.**


	2. Water Fear and Grief

It was a warm day and the sun was shining in it's most torturing manner. Fíli lay on the wooden floor. He was _so_ warm. Every movement was a torture and he didn't even want to hug anyone now. His mother was doing the laundry and his father, he didn't know where his father was.

"Fíli! Want to go swimming?" He perked up at his fathers voice.

Jóli walked inside, in nothing but a thin linnen shirt and shorth linnen pants. Fíli laughed. His father looked ridiculous. He yelped as he was lifted into the air and set down on his feet. He was stripped till his undergartments and he sighed frustrated at t he small relief it brought.

"So my Lion. Want to go swim?" His father repeated.

Fíli shook his head. He was afraid of the water. "No Da. I'll just wade" he replied.

Jóli was flabbergasted. His son, who just moments ago lay as a ragdoll on the floor, saying no to refreshment? His Lion must have a fear.

"What do you fear of the water lad?" He asked while he lowered himself to look in Fíli's eyes. There was doubt and hesitationin those beautiful, blue, durin orbs. He looked at his father and then at his feet.

"I... I'm afraid it'll eat me" He whispered. Jóli had to suppress a snort._ Eat him!_

_"Who told you that, My Boy" He said gently while he grabbed his sons hands. They were sweaty and warm. It wasn't even noon yet and it was torturing hot. Whomever told his son water could eat him... They would pay for making his son suffer warmth for longer than necessary._

_"Bofur" Fíli whispered "Told me that when water swirled it could gulp you down! But water always swirls" _

_Of course. It had been Bofur. Who else? Jóli smirked. "Dear Fíli. Those 'swirls' are a very rare occurrence. Water has waves and ripples. It doesn't swirl." At those words Fíli frowned._

_"So Bofur made me stay longer in the heat then I should?" He said "We'll teach him how scary scaring a person can be!" He huffed and his father smiled. _

_"We will"_

* * *

_Dís sighed. It was very hot and he needed it. _

_"Fíli! You're 10 years so you'll listen. You. Are. Going. To. Swim" She said in a tone that did not leave room for arguing. Then Fíli looked up. Pain and fear swum as sharks in his eyes and Dís frowned. She cupped his chin and started with a gentler voice._

_"What's wrong my lad" She whispered. Sbe was very glad Thorin had decided to take Kíli until Fíli was done moping. Kíli would only prove trouble now._

"Da learned me swim on a day like this. And he drowned. I won't swim" he said in but naught a whisper.

"Oh darling" Was all Dís could muster before sobs begun to wrack her eldest body. She held him and hummed. Promising it would all be fine later.

* * *

**I know it's called _'Fluffy'_ one-shots... And I'm sorry. This will be the only time!**

**I worked on this till 1 am so yeah. I was tired and then I turn to a sad hopeless wreck.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless! And leave your thoughts.!**

**Xxx Nina**


End file.
